Erase Me
by terra hotaru
Summary: For illbewaiting. A man… who became a friend. A friend whom he would ask a request from… TerraVentus. KH: BbS. Friendship. Fantasy.


For illbewaiting. A man… who became a friend. A friend whom he would ask a request from… TerraVen. KH: BbS. Friendship. Fantasy.

Time for a new pairing. Since **illbewaiting **has so gracefully converted me. Lol. We'll see. This is not yaoi though. : D

**Note: **DU, Hots, and Chained Souls are _not_ discontinued. I'll try my best to get my AkuRoku fangirl-ishness back together~

Enjoy.

**Erase Me**

It was quiet and peaceful. The wind was blowing ever so slowly, gentle in its touch, as if tenderly patting and hugging everything that came upon its way, bringing warmth and comfort in the mild sunny day. A boy could be seen sitting on a branch of a tree, enjoying the day. His blue eyes were set upon the sky, as if searching for some form of clouds. The clouds were soothingly blown to the left side of the scenery, as if relocating for better and more comfortable position.

The blond boy sat up straight, still looking peacefully at the sky with a small smile. He was vibrant, full of energy. The grassy field was stirring, creating nice and soothing melodies. The tree's leaves were shaking in harmony. Everything was in rhythm. Nothing in the world could be more peaceful than that.

Taking in a deep breath, Ven scooted back to the tree branch, sitting comfortably with his back against the huge tree trunk, raking his golden hair a bit as he released a sigh, about to go into his peaceful comfort. Napping in the noon was always his favorite spending time activity.

However, before he was able to do that, there was a loud ruckus that woke him up.

He quickly looked around. Something…somebody was running on the grassy field. Approaching him in speed… The wind was stirring uncomfortably, as if warning him. He quickly stood up from where he was standing, easily balancing himself on the sturdy branch and putting on of his hand to the trunk of the tree. He scanned the area with his cerulean eyes.

_There!_

A man.

Running towards him. It was obvious that the man was being chased by something. A monster? Was there a monster in the area? It had been a while since Ventus encountered one. Stealthily, he jumped off the tree, quickly unsheathing his sword. He dashed away before the man ran straight into him.

Without any exchange of words, he quickly took upon the liberty of helping getting rid of the monster. It was a giant boar. The man must have done something for the boar to look so angered. Taking in a deep breath, Ven dashed across the field. He slashed his sword to the boar and quickly reacted when the boar attacked him.

The man took his double handed sword and came to help too.

It was apparent that both did not desire to kill the boar—the normally peaceful creature of the forests.

Ven tried his very best to incapacitate the boar, but to no avail.

The man slashed his giant sword to the ground, creating a tremor, unbalancing the enemy. It was at that chance that Ven took his cue to rush in. He gathered all his energy, attacking the boar, not killing it. It was angered even more and before Ven knew it, the boar rushed to him, attacking him. He was defenseless. It ended up hitting the tree and was rendered unconscious. So was Ven, who was lying on the grassy field, grunting before losing his consciousness to the world.

The man looked at the boy over before kneeling on one of his knees and took the boy up on the waist, walking off easily as if Ven weight nothing.

--

Ven's eyes fluttered open slowly. He wanted to sit up immediately, but he ended up grunting in pain. The impact of the boar against him still lingered in his body. He had no choice but to slowly lie down on the mat and put his hand up on his forehead, trying to remember back what had happened. It was then that a man came to his view.

"Are you alright?" asked the man with a deep and gentle voice.

Ven took in a deep breath, trying to speak, but he choked.

"You should rest. It seems that the boar has injured you quite heavily."

"I'm alright." Ven coughed out. "Where is this?"

"I assume that you're from this village? It's the elder's house."

"…oh…" Ven released a sigh, closing his eyes to embrace the pain.

"The village's healer has treated you. You need to rest." The man spoke calmly with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Ven asked, his voice was barely audible.

"I'm Terra, Ven." The man smiled and walked away without saying a single word of gratitude.

Ven watched before he decided to recuperate and heal his body by resting.

--

Several days later…

Ven was running around the village, doing some chores, delivering packages to houses. He couldn't find Terra anywhere. He had asked the Elder about Terra's whereabouts, but he didn't receive any apparent answer. However, the villagers said that he couldn't be gone since some villagers heard that Terra said he would be leaving in two days after.

Ven was running around the plank of woods that supported the village on that dense lake. The Village of Kakuvera was standing tall on the small lake in the middle of the forests. The villagers had built the village alone after becoming refugees and had no other choice after being driven away from the town that was not far away from there. The corrupt governor had decided to drive away the people that had the potential to rebel his leadership.

When he was done with his chores, the blond decided to go to the pier, the part of the village that stuck out far to the middle of the lake. He sat there at the edge, hugging one of his knees, looking at the shimmering water in front of him.

"Are you feeling better?" a deep voice jolted Ven from his daydream.

Ven looked back and found Terra standing behind him.

Terra went on to sit beside the lithe blond.

"Yeah." Ven answered, whispering, nodding, staring off into the distance.

"That's good to hear." Terra smiled.

"Where are you from?" Ven asked out of curiosity.

"It doesn't matter where I am from."

"Well…" Ven blinked, watching the man from the corner of his eyes. "Where are you heading then?"

"The Town of Fierska."

"The town? Are you…"

"…"

"Are you one of them?" Ven voiced, worried.

No answer.

"So you are…"

Silence.

"Then you should leave." Ven spoke a while later. "The village doesn't welcome the likes of you here." He stood up, walking away.

"Would you like to join me?" Terra asked.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join me… in taking down Fierska and its corrupt governor?"

"I thought you're…"

Terra's eyes bored deep into Ven's. Ven could see the sincerity and the anguish that was present in the man's eyes. "Take down… Fierska?"

The man nodded firmly.

Ventus gulped. "If that means that I can bring this village back to the life they led in the town again… yes."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Ventus."

"Why me?"

"Because you rescued me." Terra smiled.

--

The two left the village two days later.

Ventus informed the village that he was merely sending Terra off and that he would be back soon.

They walked side by side, heading towards the town that was not far from there.

"Terra?" Ven called.

"Yes?"

"That day… what did you do to… have angered the boar that much?"

"The guards were chasing me and I guess we've disturbed the quietness of the forests."

"Guards?"

"The town guards."

"They chased you that far? The village…"

"It will be alright. All of them got killed by the boars. And they've lost sight of me."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Ven nodded, walking ahead.

Terra watched the small figure in front of him.

--

The two sneaked into the town, planning to assassinate the governor. They were careful so as not to be discovered by the guards that were standing by around the walls of the town.

However, they were discovered when they had successfully made it inside the governor's residence.

"Run ahead, Ven. I'll take care of the guards!" Terra commanded.

"Are you sure?" Ven asked, parrying the attack coming from a guard.

"Go!"

Ven nodded before sliding off and sneaking away from the guard.

He was faced with more guards inside the governor's room.

"Looks like you've come, Ven."

"Father…"

"And you've come with determination in your expression. Does that mean that you're going to take my life?"

"…" Ven held tight to his blade.

"Don't forget, my son. You also took part in all of this."

"Silence." Ven said before going in to take the life of the two guards and the man he once called father.

--

It was silent. Ven was standing at the edge of the cliff that was facing the sea. Terra was sitting on a branch of a tree nearby. The sea breeze gently blew against their faces.

After the governor was killed, nothing had changed. The villagers of the Village of Kakuvera was content to stay in their village, none of them having any desire to move back into the town that had driven them away. A new governor took over, ruling the town. He was as corrupt as the past governor…nothing had really changed even after two years.

Ven smiled. "It's nice."

"Sometime ago…" Terra sat straight, watching the waves of the sea hitting against the rocks down below. "You rescued me, right?"

"…" Ven turned to look at his friend. "Rescued? It was the natural thing to do." The blond smiled. "Because we're friends."

"Right." Terra answered easily, jumping off the tree branch from which he was sitting. He walked over to his friend and put a hand on the lithe blond's shoulder. "Thanks… Ven."

Ven smiled.

His eyes were glued to the floor, not daring to look at Terra. He was the one that had caused all the suffering in the town and the village.

--

They were travelling together. Going from town to town—being friends, side by side, protecting one another as they were travelling across the world.

They would stop once in a while in their travel just to enjoy the scenery and feel the breeze against them, just the two of them.

Ventus was becoming more and more conscious of what he had done—of the blood he had shed.

"We're 'friends'." Ven spoke, softly, not looking at Terra's face. "Therefore…I wanted to ask something."

He paused.

"_Erase me."_

--

A little note.

1) I know that this one is tense and awkward. I'm sorry. D: I tried my best. I'll be sure to write more of this pairing though. X3

2) The ending "Erase me"… I'm pretty sure that Ven said it to Aqua in the trailer. Ah well. xD I'm writing TerraVen anyway. : D

3) I do not own KH:BBS or the dialogues that are in the trailer.

4) Go check out **illbewaiting's** new art of TerraVen on deviantart. Beautiful. X3

5) This is one of those fics where you have to _use your imagination_. Since… yeah.. it's vague. I FAIL.

6) I'll do better next time. Promise.

7) When any of you got the chance to play BbS, be sure to tell me all about it! : D

Hope you enjoyed.

Love.


End file.
